heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2005-10-03. Here's my stuff, Stephen, by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 03/10/2005 10:24 PM :Hey, Steve. I know you're really busy, but I'm not sure if you received my material, so I'm just going to give you the links here. The first url is the KP fic, and the second is the artwork. Like I said, it's no Da Vinci, but hey, I had fun sketching it. :In truth, I put more effort into the HA! fanfics, but I needed to take a break from "Blue O". Yeah, I'm still working on it. :Anyway, thanks for your thoughts on each of the animated series you mentioned. Intriguing. :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2585043/1/ :http://img305.imageshack.us/img305/360/anakinbaby0023gd.jpg ---- Cool, 04/10/2005 6:34 PM :Yes, yes - I got your mail with the art and urls. I haven't been so much busy, but its a constant lack on a connection to the Internet that keeps puching back things. Long story, I'll tell you later. :In truth, I put more effort into the HA! fanfics, but I needed to take a break from "Blue O". Yeah, I'm still working on it. :I'm glad - most people start out these amazing fics, but they are so long and posted over such a long peroid of time, that sometimes fics don't get finished and the author has lost his passion for the show he is writing about. Mailing Willy D about "What Is" is on my BIG computer "to do" list. I hope he still feels about HA! like he did when he started the fic - already back in 2003! :Some good news, I am setting a date to mail you and everyone I know back after such a long wait. I hope by November 2005 I will have enough shit sorted out to mail you. :Get ready for THIS mail - its a killer and will make grown men cry in sheer pain!! :Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 08/10/2005 10:38 AM :>Some good news, I am setting a date to mail you >and everyone I know back after such a long wait. I hope by >November 2005 I will have enough shit sorted out to >mail you. Well, I'm surely looking forward to that! :) Hey Arnold Fan sites : 0 recommendations ---- hannah_kraft1, 17/10/2005 6:58 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- hannah_kraft1, 17/10/2005 7:05 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- hannah_kraft1, 17/10/2005 7:06 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- hannah_kraft1, 17/10/2005 7:07 PM :Yeesh!!! All of em, died!! Well, mine hasnt died. I update it frequently, and i also have a forum. ...other stuff too. If you have one id love to link you My website is http://geocities.com/hey_arnold2003 ---- Cool, 17/10/2005 9:38 PM :Also I'm trying to find the Teaser to the Hey Arnold! Movie. Its where they are dressed up like secret agents and Arnold says something, and Helga's like "Don't touch me!" And then they all fall over and she says "He touched me!!" I havent seen that in years, so if anyone finds it please email me. :Being in Canada I never saw that! I want to see it so bad. The screenshots you see floating around the Internet of it; I tracked down the owner of those in 2002, a girl named Leah, but she couldn't find the video. :Your link buttons are very kool - you are very talented with things like that. I am planning on opening another cartoon website this/next year. Could I come to you for the buttons? :Did you ever read my fanfics? *cough* http://www.fanfiction.net/~coolsteve :As for Arnold's birthday, I'd peg him @ October 7, 1986. It goes along with many fan theories I have combined to come up with his DOB. I always love to get in the details! :Stephen ---- hannah_kraft1, 19/10/2005 2:25 AM :Cool,.......*coughs* cool. I read the one where arnold wants to die. Ill have to read the Reality one some other time. I plan on writing one like that. Only im pretending to be a foreign exchange student. ^_^